


Power to Soothe

by Bellalaine



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-05
Updated: 2010-05-05
Packaged: 2017-10-09 08:09:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/84897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellalaine/pseuds/Bellalaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John, and only John, has to power to soothe Rodney.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Power to Soothe

**Author's Note:**

> Comment-fic challenge #2 - BDSM, slavery and any other kind of powerfic for slavefic over at LJ

"I can't. You have to understand," Rodney was near begging, "I can't submit like that to you. Not like you want."

"Rodney..."

"Its awful because I love you. I do. I just can't, well, hand myself over to you like that."

They were sitting side by side on a balcony overlooking the North Pier. Sitting on the ground, long legs stretched out in front of them, John doing everything in his power to soothe Rodney, who was acting like a skittish cat.

"What scares you about it?" John asked softly.

Rodney cleared this throat. "I don't want to lose...me. I don't want to be treated as your lesser. I am brilliant, you know, and this seems to allow you to forget that, to forget me," Rodney added miserably. "I'll be just a hole you can stick your big cock into."

John sighed. "C'mere?" He arranged them both so Rodney was between his legs, leaning against John's chest instead of the side of Atlantis. Kissing Rodney's soft hair as he hugged Rodney to him, he felt the fight leave the man. Rodney sank back against him.

"I've done nothing but love you, Rodney," John said quietly. "and because I need you to submit to me doesn't change that. Your submission to me is not a punishment, its a gift from you. Sure, you have to want to give it to me freely, but its not for me to abuse you, or to think any less of you or for me to treat you as if you were something I scraped off the bottom of my shoe. Its about love, Rodney."

"You want a reason to spank me when I get mouthy or prove my brilliance."

John chuffed out a laugh. "Well Rodney you respond beautifully when you're spanked, even if I have no other reason but to give you pleasure."

Rodney blushed. "Well...it is a huge turn on."

"Your bottom is a huge turn on," John said into Rodney's ear silkily. "I want it to be mine to spank, mine to fuck, mine to make love to...I want you, Rodney, all of you. The brilliance, the snark, all of it. Those things are what make you who you are and I don't want to take those things away from you or smash you down. You aren't going to be reduced to some hole I can shove my cock into." John gave him a squeeze. "Do you know how amazing you look, when I make love to you? So eager and wanton and expressive when that tight bottom of yours is impaled on my cock. I love how you give yourself up to me when I'm inside you. I love how you give up your come for me."

Rodney felt his pants grow tight. "Jesus John, you could talk the angels into sinning."

"Your mine, Rodney. You always have been, and I'm yours. I'm the one who you allow to love you, I'm the one who's cock you allow to pleasure you. Its always been there, Rodney, your submission. We're only talking about something that's always been there, giving it a voice, a name. You're nothing less because of it."

Rodney squirmed. The though of John stroking his depths with that big cock of his made him sweat. "Um, we can still talk about this, right? Because right now..."

John chuckled, his hand smoothing the erection in Rodney's pants. "We can talk about this as much as we need to. This isn't for fun and games, I'm serious about this. I would never hurt you, Rodney. Physically or mentally. We're equals in this."

Rodney tilted his hips into John's hand. "John, please," Rodney whispered.

John swiftly undid Rodney's BDU's and helped himself to a handful of silky, pink, hard Rodney. "You are so gorgeous," John breathed. "All of you. I love how hard you get for me. It is for me, right?"

"Only you, John," Rodney gurgled, desperate to not move his hips.

"And your tight little hole?"

"Yours, John."

John didn't realize he was holding his breath until he breathed it out.

"Thank you, Rodney."


End file.
